Messrs Moony, Harry, Padfoot and Prongs
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: In which Sirius manages to warn the Potters to get out of Godric's Hollow in time; Dumbledore's spell kills You-Know-Who, and Harry is brought up feeling safe, and loved. Rated T for swearing in Later chapters. R&R! :D
1. He's dead!

**I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE STARTING A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY BUT I WANT TO WRITE THIS SO BAD UGH**

**Also imagine that the Longbottoms weren't tortured because that warms my little fangirl heart.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, or this fanfic would be Canon.**

Where was Peter?

He wasn't in hiding, yet there was no sign of struggle.

Sirius did not have a good feeling about this. Peter was the Potter's secret keeper, and if he had gone out of hiding with no struggle, he could be with You-Know-Who – Voldemort – right now.

_James. Lily. Harry._

_Peter was their secret keeper._

Of course, Sirius didn't want to believe Peter would betray them, but at the same time, this was too suspicious. It wasn't right.

_He had to get to the Potters._

He glanced over at his 'flying' motorbike. James had been helping him enchant it so that the muggle object would fly; it wasn't finished, but it was his only hope of getting to Godric's Hollow in time.

He leaped onto the vehicle, and started up the engine towards his best friend's house.

* * *

><p>"JAMES!" He shouted through the Potter household.<p>

"Padfoot?" Came the reply.

"James, Lily, Harry, get out the house now. I can't explain. You-Know-Who. Peter. Get out, now."

"Sirius…" Lily came into the room, "You aren't suggesting Peter would…"

"Lily, I don't know. Please, get out. I'll explain once we get to mine."

Lily recognized something was wrong in Sirius's tone of voice – she quickly fetched Harry, and shoved some clothes into a bag.

James thought a moment, before placing a charm on the outside of the house.

"What's that?" Asked Lily, securing Harry into the sidecar of the motorbike.

"Dumbledore taught me. If he comes, it'll kill him. Dumbledore said it could only be used once in the entire world."

"But – Oh, James, supposing he doesn't come, and it was a waste of a spell…"

"Look, I'm all for chat," Sirius snapped, "But our lives are potentially on the line here. Can we hurry up please?"

"Yes. Sorry, Pads." James muttered, grabbing his broomstick. "Ready?"

Lily nodded, mounting her broom. "Let's go." She confirmed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you." Explained Sirius, "So you'll have to go and make your own food, if you want it."<p>

"Hmm? Oh, yes, James will you get Harry's bottle out the bag?" Lily said, holding the sleepy infant.

"Shall I invite Remus?" Asked Sirius, leaning against his fireplace.

"No. Let's not worry him until tomorrow, when we're sure whether you-know-who's dead or not." James cut in.

The room was uncomfortably silent with the idea that their friend could've betrayed them. Nobody said much, even Sirius remained quiet (Which was rare), before Harry decided to scream.

"Pa-foo!" He cried.

"Ha. He prefers me to his own mother. You got rejected, Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes and handed over the infant to the smirking Black in front of her, and scooted closer to James, who put his arm round her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Euuuuurgh, are mummy and daddy getting a bit SAUCY over there?" Sirius said (Loudly) to the toddler in his arms, "Think they want some ALONE time, eh Harry?"

"Mummy and Daddy saucy!" Replied Harry.

"No, Harry, mummy and daddy NOT saucy." Lily said, "Bad Padfoot."

"I'm not bad, I'm just TRUTHFUL!" Laughed Sirius, "And you can't attack me either without hurting this proof of your SAUCYNESS."

"Shush!" Exclaimed Lily, blushing, "That was unnecessary, you git."

Sirius chuckled and turned back to Harry. "EW, GROSS, HE'S DROOLING! KEEP YOUR CHILD UNDER CONTROL, PRONGS."

Harry spat on Sirius.

"OH MERLIN THAT'S DISGUSTING! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE SPITTER!"

Lily took Harry back, and rocked him to sleep.

The silence returned now that it was only the 3 adults sitting in front of the fire, and there were unresolved questions hanging in the air.

"Sirius, why did you…" Lily began, but Sirius cut her off.

"He was gone from hiding. No struggle. It was… Suspicious. And, well, not to be rude, but his inner most soul is a rat. I just… Oh, I don't know."

"Well, now that we're stuck in your bloody house, which smells by the way, I'm going to sleep." Said James, "And where, may I ask, WILL I be sleeping?"

"In the toilet." Smiled Sirius.

"Haha, very funny. But really, where."

"James, you're a wizard. Get yourself a bed."

"FINE."

James cast a spell, and a bed and a crib appeared in the middle of the room (Whacking Sirius in the face)

"Well, goodnight Sirius." Said Lily, "Thanks for potentially saving our lives."

* * *

><p>It was Remus that woke them up, bursting through the front door.<p>

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S BLOODY DEAD! HE'S ONLY GONE AND DIED!" Shouted the werewolf, skipping into the living room.

"He's… dead." Whispered James.

"YES! ISN'T IT AMAZING! Oh James. Lily. What are you doing here?"

"He betrayed us." Spat Lily, "We trusted him, and he told VOLDEMORT where we were."

"I- What?" Remus looked confused.

"Peter told him where we were. Sirius, he saved our lives." James muttered, looking at the floor, "I trusted him."

Sirius came in, rubbing his eyes, "What the BLOODY HELL is going on? It's 9am! That's like the middle of the night. Oh, hey Moony."

"He's dead." Said Remus.

"He's dead! He's DEAD! HE- Peter." The realisation sunk in and Sirius's eyes flickered dangerously, "That son of a-"

"When I find him…" James stood up, "Well, I… I don't know what I'll do."

"I'll kill him!" Sirius exclaimed, a bit too loudly, "That sneaky, good-for-nothing, lying little RAT!"

"No. Don't kill him." James snapped, "As much as I hate him, I don't want my best friends to become murderers. No, we'll rat on HIM. Take him to the ministry. After that, the dementors can have him."

Lily was breathing heavily, still sitting down, "James," She whispered, clutching the newspaper, "We have no home."

"What?"

She shoved the newspaper in his face, "Our house! It's been destroyed!"

"Live here." Said Sirius.

"I- What?" Lily looked up.

Sirius shrugged, "I live alone anyways. Live here."

"Oh thank you, padfoot," James grinned, "You saved our lives, and now we have a house. Wuv you."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Wuv you more."

"MOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone jumped.

"Props to Harry for ruining the drama." Sirius laughed.

"Unc' Moony!" Harry screamed.

"Hello, Harry," Remus smiled, picking the infant up.

"Daddy, Unc' Moony, Pa-Foo," Harry counted, "Where Wormy?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lily, and a muttered string of words from Sirius.

"Wormy is a bum bum poo, Harry." Remus said matter-of-factly, "We hate him!"

"Hate wormy?" The infant repeated.

"Yes. We hate wormy!" James said, standing up suddenly, "But we're all alive, and the Dark Lord is DEAD! For Merlin's sake, the war is OVER! Why are we so down?"

"James is right!" Grinned Lily, standing up too, "Surely there are celebrations! Who wants to go to Diagon Alley? Besides, I think we owe Sirius something."

"Oh, Lily, honestly, it's FINE." Sirius said.

"No, seriously."

"Weeeeeell, if you insist." He winked.

* * *

><p>It seemed that the entire Wizarding World had already heard of Voldemort's death. Shops had banners, and brightly coloured lights flashed everywhere. Wizards and Witches skipped and ran down the streets, laughing, singing. The atmosphere was amazing.<p>

Lily let out a cry of glee, "Look! Discount on clothes!"

"Half price on everything to do with quidditch!" James shouted

"FREE CHOCOLATE!" Exclaimed Remus.

"DOG BISCIUTS!"

"No, Padfoot. That's gross." Remus said, turning to Sirius, "You cannot eat dog food in human form."

"Well, can I share your excitement in chocolate then?"

"Of course."

"Okay, here's the plan." Grinned Lily, "Me and Harry will go clothes shopping, and then to get quidditch stuff with James. Remus, Sirius, go and get all the chocolate your fat heart's desire. "

"Good plan! Shall we meet you by Gringotts in 2 hours?" Remus suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" James smiled, and they set off.

* * *

><p>"Okay, James, I want to get some clothes for Harry, and myself of course, do you want anything?" Lily asked.<p>

"Yeah sure. I'll come in with you."

The small family of three entered the shop, and Lily, being the 21-year-old female that she was, nearly died of excitement seeing all the new stock at a reduced price.

"TAKE THE PUSHCHAIR." She shoved the pram at James, "And get yourself some new clothes, for Merlin's sake. However, I do not trust you to get nice clothes for Harry, so wait for me on that."

James smiled at his wife and walked over to the men's clothing, whilst Lily almost ran over to the women's section.

About 40 minutes later, Lily skipped up to James holding an uncountable amount of clothing.

"It's about bloody time!" James sighed, "How did you get so much? I only chose 3 tops and some jeans!"

"Well, good for you. BABY CLOTHES LOOK!"

The red-head skipped off, again, leaving James to run after her.

"Oh Lils, do stop running off."

"LOOK AT THIS ONE! IT'S SO CUTE!" Lily squealed, pointing to about 10 little outfits at once.

"Which one?"

"ALL OF THEM. JAMES I'M BUYING THEM ALL."

"Lily, there's like 30 different outfits on this rack alone…"

"LOOK AT THIS ONE IT HAS LITTLE PAWPRINTS ON! AND THIS ONE SAYS SEEKER IN THE MAKING, AND LOOK AT THIS ONE, IT SAYS EXPECTO PATRONUM WITH A LITTLE BOTTLE AS THE PATRONUS!"

James laughed at his clothes-obsessed wife, "Fine. Even I can admit that's cute."

"JAMES LOOK IT COMES WITH LITTLE MITTENS AND SOCKS AND BOOTS FOR HARRY THIS IS AMAZING!"

James put his arm round her, "Getting a little carried away here, Lilcent?"

"Lilicent, what the heck," She looked up at him, "Since when has Lilicent been a thing?"

"Since like 30 seconds ago."

"AIEEEEEEEE JAMES LOOK IT HAS A MOON ON IT!"

"I understand."

"I'm going to pay now!" Lily finally declared, taking what must've been over 50 items to the witch at the checkout.

"Can we get some Quidditch stuff now? I waited an hour in this bloody clothes shop, I will soon be Jamie-Lee Potter instead of James."

"Bit Sexist. BUT NO MATTER! Onwards to the broomsticks and snitches and stuff!"

* * *

><p>"Remus, help." Sirius said<p>

"What?"

"Do I get the honeycomb, or the popping candy, or the marshmallow fudge chocolate."

"Padfoot, it's free."

"OH YES! I SHALL GET IT ALL."

Remus laughed at his friend, "Look, they have discount on sweets inside."

"DOES THAT INCLUDE THOSE MINI BUTTERBEER FLAVOURED THINGIES?"

"Probably."

Sirius shoved Remus out of the way and ran into the shop (Like the mature adult he was)

"I CAN SMELL THEM." He told Remus, "CAN YOU?"

"No, Sirius, I cannot smell one sweet out of the thousands that are in this store, for I am not a dog."

Sirius didn't reply, because his mouth was full of marshmallow fudge chocolate, and he was shoving various sweets into a large paper bag that was probably meant for parties, and not one single person.

"Can woo gut sum chuclut fur Jyms und Lely?"

"Gross, swallow first Sirius."

"Sorry. Can you get some chocolate for James and Lily?"

"Yes, on the way out. Are you going to pay for the kilogram of sweets you are holding?"

"What? Oh yeah."

The wizard at the till looked at Sirius a little weirdly, seeing a he was a 21 year old man buying what turned out to be 1.5kg of sweets for what seemed to be himself.

"Thanks mate." Sirius muttered as he speed-walked out the shop, ignoring the weird looks from the children buying 100g of sweets and considering it a treat.

Lupin grabbed a bar of chocolate for Lily, and one for James, and on second thoughts, another for himself, before walking down the street with Sirius.

"Can we go to the pet shop?" Sirius suddenly declared.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to get some dog clothes."

"Oh bloody hell Sirius, you're not being _serious_ are you?"

"Yes, I am being perfectly serious, and I think James would approve."

Remus groaned as they entered the pet haven.

* * *

><p>"LILY, LOOK AT THIS FIREBOLT!"<p>

"Very nice." Lily smiled, twisting one of her many new bracelets round her wrist.

"LOOK AT THIS QUIDDITCH SET! It's beauteous."

"Yes, it is." Agreed Lily, putting the blue mittens on Harry, "Should I put the Orange scarf or the Green scarf on Harry?"

"What? Oh, Green. LILY, LOOK AT THIS BROOMSTICK, IT'S BEAUTIFUL."

"Yes, it is rather nice… Do you think I should change Harry into the paw-print suit now, or later at Sirius's?"

"Uh, later. LOOK AT THIS BEATER'S BAT! We could invite Frank and Alice round to play!"

"Oooh, should I wear the red or gold dress to little Ron's birthday?"

"LILY LOOK AT THE SNITCH IT'S AMAZING."

"I think I'll wear the gold one."

"LILY I'M BUYING IT."

"Okay darling… Aww Harry you look so CUTE in your little mittens and hat, yes you do!"

Harry smiled in response.

"LILY I JUST SPENT LIKE 100 GALLEONS."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Lily snapped back to her senses.

"YOU SPENT MORE ON CLOTHES."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>"Hello ma'am, you're looking lovely today, I was wondering, and this is a bit of an odd request, if you have any outfits for dogs?" Sirius said to the witch working in the pet store.<p>

"Why yes, we do!" She giggled, "Just round here."

"Sirius, stop flirting." Remus muttered.

"Here we are. I must get back to the other customers…"

"MOONY. THIS IS AMAZING. IMAGINE ME WALKING THROUGH MUGGLE LONDON DRESSED UP IN ALL OF THIS."

Remus had to snicker at the thought of a massive black dog dressed as a bumblebee strutting through the streets of muggle London with no owner.

"I don't even care Remus, I am buying most of these."

"I look forward to it."

"LOOK MOONY, IT'S A BLOODY LEATHER JACKET FOR DOGS!"

"Beautiful."

"IT'S A DUMBLEDORE BEARD FOR DOGS."

"Pads, keep your voice down."

"REMUS. IT IS A BLOODY QUIDDITCH KIT FOR A DOG TO WEAR."

"We're going to look so weird…"

After Sirius had bought 10 different outfits for dogs, and had decided that he wanted an owl, they left the shop and carried on down the hill to the bank, where they were meeting James and Lily.

"Look, there they are! Wow, Lily has a LOT of bags. And is that a broomstick James has?" Sirius noticed.

* * *

><p>"Whew, that was a long day of shopping!" Lily collapsed onto the floor at Sirius's a few hours later.<p>

Sirius's face straightened as he looked at the newspaper, "They're holding trials on Saturday for death eaters. That means we need to find and turn in Peter within the next week."

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER OVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU READ IT, AND I KNOW EVERYONE BEGS THIS AND I KNOW IT'S SO MUCH EFFORT, BUT PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Pa-foo, WEE-WEE!

**I'm watching prisoner of Azkaban and despite it being my favourite I forgot how BLOODY ANNOYED I GET like NO HE'S INNOCENT and FFFFFFFFFFFFF YOU PETER and LUPIN NO etc etc**

**On another note, thanks to everyone who followed and faved and reviewed! **

**BTW a nappy is a diaper but I'm English so yeah we call it a Nappy.**

**I don't own HP but I'm sure you already knew that.**

"Sirius, it's 4am. Why are you awake?" James said walking into Sirius's room.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I have a 1 year old child Pads, why do you _think?"_

"Oh yeah."

James flopped onto the floor next to Sirius, "Seriously, are you alright mate?"

Sirius sighed and put down the photo of James, Remus, Peter and himself on their last day of 7th year, "I just… I can't believe he'd do that, y'no?"

James picked up the photo and cast a spell, effectively removing Peter from it. "I'm as confused as you are. But he always was one to look for someone to admire, wasn't he?"

"I just wish I could say that I always suspected him and that I never really liked him. But he was one of my best friends, and I would've trusted him with anything."

James flashed him a half-hearted smile, "Well, at least we know now."

Sirius hesitated a moment, "He's in Japan."

"I-What?"

"He wrote to Frank. Said he had wanted to go travelling for ages but was too scared, what with Voldemort in power and everything."

"Why would he write to Frank?"

"Well, Frank didn't know who was the secret keeper, did he? And I guess he didn't want to raise suspicion of fleeing the day after Voldemort was killed."Sirius stood up, "Anyway, I'm going to be now. So get out my room please. You have a wife."

He couldn't be sure, but James thought he heard a muffled sob as he walked back to his own room.

* * *

><p>"And done!" Lily smiled, looking at her temporary bedroom wall.<p>

"_Lily Evans-" _Sirius gasped.

"Potter, actually."

"Lily Potter, _What the hell have you done to my house?"_

"It's my bedroom now, Sirius."

"It's still my house!"

Lily had decided to make her and James's room a bit more… Homely. By this, I mean she had changed the walls to pastel blue, and the whole of one wall was covered in photos, muggle and wizarding alike. She had sectioned off a small corner for harry, where she had placed his cot, a bookshelf, and multiple wall decorations.

"Isn't it lovely?"

"It's… Not my taste." Sirius said.

"Well your taste is plain black walls, Sirius."

* * *

><p>"Sirius NO." James shouted, walking into the living room only to be met with the sight of a black dog walking round with a baby on its back. "SIRIUS."<p>

Harry fell off and started screaming.

"Hmph. Spoilsport." Sirius muttered, transforming back into a human. "He was having fun."

"Well I'm sure it was all fun and games until he FELL OFF and hit his head!"

James rushed over and picked up Harry.

"You're no _fun_, Prongs."

"Shut up, Padfoot. You have injured my son, go away."

"Awwww but JAAMES-"

"Shh, it's okay Harry, stupid ugly Padfoot won't hurt you again."

"WELL FINE, I SEE HOW IT IS."

James glared at Sirius, still rocking the infant.

Sirius walked out, "Hmmmmph"ing all the way.

"James, you haven't seen my new jeans by any chance – Oh, what happened?" Lily exclaimed, rushing over.

"He just hit his head."

"Oh his hair looks so _messy!_"

"I think it looks amazing."

"I'm going to try and tidy it." Lily muttered, taking Harry and muttering a spell.

Harry's hair turned green.

"Lily, what have you done NOW!" James said, "Now he looks like a pumpkin thanks to you dressing him in orange."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well turn it back!"

"I can't! it's not working!"

"Oh let me try!"

"It was an accident oh Merlin what have I _done now!"_

-Poof-

Harry's hair turned brown again.

"How'd you do that" Lily asked.

"With my amazing charm and good looks and pure talent."

"Of course."

"Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay."

"I love youuuuuuuuuuuu."

"I know."

"You're meant to say it back."  
>Sirius ran back into the room, "Having some alone time, are we? Shall I save your small child from anything that may happen-"<p>

Lily glared at him.

"Anyway, I was going to ask, can I take Harry out somewhere"

"I-Well, where, and why?" Lily replied, suspiciously.

"Oh, just to Hogsmede, you know, for some Godfather-and-Godson bonding time…"

"Well, as long as you don't do anything stupid, then yeah, okay. Be back by 6."

"Umm, is 7 okay?"

"…Fine."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Harry, I know that you can't even speak properly, but you cannot tell your mummy where we are going, okay?"<p>

"Tell mummy!" Harry grinned.

"NO, Harry, do NOT tell mummy!"

"Tell mummy! Tell mummy!"

"NO HARRY."

"Not tell mummy?"

"Yes, NOT tell mummy. And don't tell Daddy either."

"No tell mummy or daddy?"

"Very good."

"Unc' Moony!"

Remus was walking down the path towards where Sirius and Harry were standing (Which was in the middle of the pavement)

"Hello, Sirius. Hello Harry-"

"'ELLO UNC' MOON!"

"How was your day Harry?"

"Remus, he is 1 and a few months. He probably doesn't even understand that." Sirius cut in.

"Anyway, how did you manage to convince Lily?"

"I didn't?"

"Wait, you just _took_ Harry?"

"No, but Lily and James possibly think we are going to Hogsmede, and not a Quidditch match."

"Why didn't you tell her!"

"Oh don't be stupid Moony, as if Lily would let me take her 1 year old child to an arena where millions of people are."

"I don't feel good about this…"

"Well too bad, because we're going anyway!"

"How are we getting there?"

"Well , I was planning on getting the Knight Bus."

"NO BLOODY WAY, PADFOOT. I am not taking a 1 year old child on that mad wagon."

"Oh, It's not that bad, and Ernie is a very nice old man."

"Ernie might be a very nice old man, but he still can't drive!"

"Well, how else do you propose we get there?"

Remus thought for a moment, "We could fly."

"Are you suggesting we plonk Harry on a broomstick?"

"No, you idiot, Harry could fly in the sidecar of your motorbike and I'll fly on a broom."

"Oh. Yes, I knew that. BUT WAIT, there's no parking-"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius, we're wizards. We don't need parking, we can just shrink them down and put them in our pocket."

Sirius just glared.

* * *

><p>"So are you rooting for Scotland or Wales?" Sirius grinned, as they arrived at the stadium, "I'm rather hoping that Scotland win, to be honest."<p>

"Yes, same. What do you think, Harry? Scotland or Wales?" Remus said.

"Wee-Wee!"

"No, Harry, Wales. Say it, Wales."

"Wee-Wee!"

"No, Harry, Waaayyyy-allllsssss."

"WEE-WEE!"

"Umm… Moony. I think he means wee-wee." Sirius looked very scared/concerned.

"What?"

"REMUS HELP I'VE NEVER CHANGED A NAPPY BEFORE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO HELP ME OH GOD WHAT IS THIS WHERE ARE THE TOILETS."

"Pa-foo, _Wee-Wee!"_

"HELP ME I HAVE LITERALLY NEVER CHANGED A NAPPY BEFORE OH MERLIN HELP!"

Sirius was getting a lot of looks now, half weird, and half pitying looks from mothers.

"Sirius, the toilets are over there, it can't be that hard…"

"I FORGOT TO BRING SPARE NAPPIES REMUS HELP ME WHAT DO I DO"

"Padfoot, _calm down,_ you can just magic one, and it can't be that difficult, now just go and change it and be over with."

"_WEE-WEE!"_

Sirius let out a sound of despair and ran to the toilets, looking very scared as he had no idea what to do.

Remus waited outside the toilets, looking like a loner.

"Uh…" Sirius exited the stalls, holding a very uncomfortable-looking child with bulging clothes.

"Sirius, I'm sorry but you have _not_ done it right."

"I tried!"

"Oh, let me do it." Remus rolled his eyes, and took Harry back into the toilets.

He returned with a very normal-looking, happy Harry.

"_How did you do that."_

"Sirius, I am a wizard. And you are an idiot."

"Oh yeah… Forgot I could've used a spell."

Suddenly, the music stopped and the minister's voice echoed over the stadium, "Welcome to the 450th Quidditch world cup!" Followed by a loud round of applause.

"Oh _crap,_ we need to get to our seats!" Sirius said, running ahead, leaving Remus standing alone holding Harry. "Hurry up!"

Remus sighed and trailed after Sirius, finally finding their seats and sitting down.

"INTRODUCING… SCOTLAND!"

The Scottish team zoomed onto the pitch, and blue and white fireworks exploded in the sky. The crowd roared, although there were some audible boos. Sirius jumped up and started screaming, earning some annoyed looks from the family next to them, and Remus had to mutter "I'm so sorry," as Sirius nearly punched them in the face.

"WALES!"

The Welsh sped onto the pitch, earning a massive reaction from the crowd and fireworks in the shape of a Welsh Dragon exploded in the sky. Sirius sat down again and booed.

"_The snitch is released… AND THE GAME BEGINS!"_

"Unc' Moony…" Harry squealed, looking up and the werewolf, "Pa-foo _loud."_

"Yes, Padfoot is being VERY LOUD, isn't he Harry?" Remus muttered, looking over at the screaming man sitting beside him.

"_Emilia McDonald earns 10 points for Scotland!"_

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sirius shouted, standing up and waving his flag about.

"_Shush, Pa-Foo!"_

"You shush, Harry!" Sirius glared at the child.

"Sirius, stop glaring at the baby."

"He's not a baby, he can talk! And he's very clever too." Sirius snapped.

"…Tell mummy!"

"NO HARRY, YOU CANNOT TELL YOUR MUMMY."

"SHUSH, Pa-foo!"

"I'm sorry, is a 1 year old _blackmailing_ me?"

"_And Graeme Davies earns 10 points for Wales! It's all evening out now- OH! Emilia scores another 10 points for Scotland!"_

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sirius roared.

"_Unc' Moony, tell Pa-foo SHUSH!"_

"Padfoot, shush." Remus laughed.

* * *

><p>"What a game, I can't believe Scotland's come back after losing 100-40, and when McCaan caught the Snitch, WOAH that was amazing!" Sirius chattered, as they started walking back down the path to his house.<p>

"Yes, it was rather good, I agree." Remus smiled.

"Now, remember Harry," Sirius said as they neared the door, "Tell Mummy HOGSMEDE."

"Hoggey Meed."

"Yes, Hoggey Meed."

Sirius opened the door and walked in, followed by Remus (Who was carrying Harry)

"Hello! Did you have a good time?" Lily smiled, taking Harry.

"Oh YEAH, it was great, Harry really enjoyed himself!" Sirius said.

"Awww, did you have a good time at the shops with Padfoot and Moony, Harry?" Lily asked the one year old.

"Yes Harry, at the SHOPS!" Sirius said.

"Shush, Pa-Foo."

"Your favourite shop was Zonkos!"

"_SHUSH, Pa-Foo!"_

"You loved it!"

"_Tell Mummy."_

"Tell mummy what?" Lily asked.

"I don't know!" Sirius said, quickly.

"Harry, do you want to come play with Uncle Moony?" Remus cut in.

"Play Kidditch?" Harry smiled.

"Uhh, yeah if you want."

"Yes! Play Kidditch! Like we went today!"

"Uh, WHAT. Where did you go today, Harry?" Lily said.

"Me, Unc' Moony, Pa-Foo go KIDDITCH!"

"SIRIUS BLACK, I WILL KILL YOU!"

**So yeah that was a short chapter. Sorry guys.**

**Also if you have Instagram I have a new HP account called Shutup_Padfoot**

**So yeah REVIEW MY PRETTIES! **


End file.
